


Kiss Me So I Know You're Sorry

by citys127



Series: dojae porn ♡ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citys127/pseuds/citys127
Summary: Doyoung was feeling incredibly sulky. Thankfully, his boyfriend, Jaehyun, was there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: dojae porn ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Kiss Me So I Know You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes im back with smut lol its literally the only thing i can actually finish but yep this is based from the vid of jaehyun laughing at doyoung's acting on star road lol 
> 
> [the video](https://twitter.com/jaedoloops/status/1248231056668385282?s=19)
> 
> anyway i wrote this on a whim this is unbeta-ed so look away if u see grammatical errors or spelling mistakes 
> 
> enjoy!

  
"You just paid for what you've done."

"You crossed the line." 

"Chairman, you haven't paid for it yet." Doyoung refuted passionately while Taeil made silly expressions. 

Everyone simultaneously lost their shit, laughing hysterically. Doyoung knew it was all just a joke anyway but he can't help but feel just a little sulky. In his humble opinion, he deserves an Oscar for his god tier acting skills but no one was taking him seriously not even his boyfriend, Jaehyun. 

  
He's not going to lie, the sight of Jaehyun's crescent shaped eyes and the sound of his melodic laugh did make his heart skip a beat but he pouted nonetheless to further prove his point because Jaehyun was supposed to take his side! 

"I was just focusing!" Doyoung whined, throwing his script playfully at Jaehyun who responded by roaring with laughter. Doyoung eventually went back to his seat with a small huff, arms crossed, refusing to even look at his boyfriend. Jaehyun kept on nudging him but Doyoung stood his ground. The rest of them continued to do their part with Doyoung giving Jaehyun the cold shoulder despite knowing that he'll probably relent at some point anyway. 

The shoot finally ended. Doyoung's going to admit, it's definitely one of the most fun ones he has experienced and he's sure everyone else can agree on that too. They thanked the producers and such before officially calling it a day and heading back to their van. Doyoung purposefully clung onto Johnny on their way to the parking lot just to annoy Jaehyun. Doyoung knows they were all just teasing. He's sure even Jaehyun knows that he isn't actually mad but he'll allow himself to be petty for today. He was a sucker for attention especially if it came from his boyfriend. 

  
Unfortunately, before he can take a seat away from said boyfriend, Jaehyun trapped him in one of the middle seats and managed to convince everyone to sit literally anywhere else (not that they'll be willing to sit in the middle of their tug of war). Doyoung still refused to make eye contact in fear of losing his resolve but of course, Jaehyun just had to make his life harder. 

  
"Babe, I'm sorry. You know we're just messing around. Plus, you're so cute when you're mad." Jaehyun cooed, inching impossibly closer to Doyoung and even wrapping an arm around him. Donghyuck made fake gagging sounds which Jaehyun smacked him for. ( _"You're gross. Get a room!" "You're too young to understand love anyway."_ )

  
"Fuck you." Doyoung could feel Jaehyun's lovely eyes staring at him but he was stronger than this goddamn it! He shrugged off Jaehyun's arm on his shoulder and stared out the window instead eliciting a bunch of 'oohs' from the members. 

"Not in the car, Doie. Maybe when we get back at the dorm." Jaehyun replied suggestively, even managing to wink at him making Doyoung blush profusely. Jaehyun really is his kryptonite, his only weakness. Despite Doyoung glaring daggers right at him, Jaehyun was still smiling at him like an idiot, completely unaffected. Doyoung would've kissed the heck out of him but then he remembers that he was supposed to be mad at him, not the other way around. 

"My god, keep it in your pants." Yuta complained from the backseat with a groan. 

"You're one to talk as if you don't openly flirt on camera, dumbass." Doyoung retorted and flipped him off, sticking his tongue out at him like a toddler having a tantrum. Taeyong told them off for their nonsensical bickering before either of them could start writing a diss track for the other because he knows they'll get chaotic as fuck. 

The rest of their ride goes on peacefully after that, save for Jaehyun insistently pestering Doyoung with his lovey dovey gestures while Doyoung, with all his might, tries to be irritated (read: and failing miserably) and ignore his boyfriend. 

They reached their dorms at last, each member going to their respective rooms except for Jaehyun who kept following Doyoung persistently until they got to Doyoung's room. 

"Doyoungie-hyung, stop ignoring me please." Jaehyun pleaded, puppy eyes and all, knowing well that the nickname always works on him. Doyoung was already swooning, cursing his boyfriend for being so damn adorable. Doyoung eventually gave in with a sigh and faced Jaehyun, a pout still residing on his lips. "Fine, but you have to make it up to me if you're really sorry." Doyoung grumbled as if he was granting him a favor even if he knows that he really won't be able to resist his boyfriend regardless. Jaehyun replied by stepping closer to the older and sealing their lips in a chaste kiss. 

"Deal." Jaehyun accepted the challenge with a cheeky look on his face. Jaehyun closed the gap once again, kissing Doyoung square on the lips. This time, Doyoung kissed him with much more vigor, occasionally pulling on Jaehyun's hair or rubbing patterns on his nape. 

Kissing Jaehyun is a sensation, an experience he can never forget nor get sick of. He finds himself getting lost in Jaehyun's plump lips that tastes of his peach lip balm, his tongue that explores his mouth as he wraps a secure arm around his waist. 

They made out and stumbled until the back of Doyoung's knees reached the edge of his bed causing the both of them to tumble backwards, breaking the kiss. Doyoung felt breathless entirely just by kissing Jaehyun. Jaehyun stared at him, his eyes sparkling with love and adoration. He can't help but cup his face, the dim light illuminating Jaehyun's features beautifully. Doyoung sometimes feels awestruck that his boyfriend looks like Adonis carved him himself, is bursting with talent and yet has a humble and caring personality. He really hit the jackpot on this one. 

"Like what you see?" Jaehyun asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Doyoung flicked him on the forehead, making the other wince and pout. Doyoung really wonders if his boyfriend is a 24 year old or actually a 4 year old. "I'm still mad at you, doofus. It's gonna take a lot more than kissing to convince m-" Doyoung's sentence was cut off with a moan when Jaehyun grinded on top of him, their clothed crotches finally getting some attention. 

"You were saying?" Jaehyun questioned with a cheshire grin playing on his lips but before Doyoung could even think of a coherent response, Jaehyun immediately dived onto his neck, biting, sucking, leaving marks that will surely not fade in a span of at least a week (they were both definitely going to here it from their manager for this) while simultaneously rutting on top of him like a dog in heat. Jaehyun's hands soon found their way under Doyoung's shirt and eventually took it off making him gasp and squirm as Jaehyun played with his nipples and ran his hands on the curve and slopes of Doyoung's body. Jaehyun trailed kisses from his collarbones all the way down to his pelvis. "Beautiful.'' Jaehyun muttered softly, getting rid of Doyoung's jeans and underwear in one swift motion, leaving him naked while the other has yet to shed an article of clothing. "Let me make you feel good." Jaehyun whispered slow and hotly to his ear making Doyoung whimper. "F-Fuck..." Doyoung stuttered, his chest heaving up and down. He wanted this so bad. 

  
"Turn around, baby." Jaehyun squeezed his hip gently, signalling him to change position. Doyoung complied wordlessly despite hating this quite degrading position. Jaehyun shifted on the bed, kneeling behind Doyoung. From here Jaehyun could see not only Doyoung's hole but also his red and leaking dick. Truly, one of Jaehyun's favorite views ever. Jaehyun planted a soft kiss in between Doyoung's shoulder blades, his back and tailbone, till he has come face to face with Doyoung's ass. Doyoung was already breathing heavily in anticipation. Jaehyun suddenly cupped both of Doyoung's cheeks, spreading them apart. Doyoung let out a surprised but pleased sound, pushing back on the warmth of Jaehyun's hands. 

"Jesus fucking Christ just get on with it." 

Jaehyun relishes on the fact that Doyoung is writhing and getting desperate underneath him over the most minimal touches.

  
"Patience, babe." Jaehyun's breath fanned over Doyoung's fluttering hole making him shiver. 

Jaehyun wasted no more time and inserted his tongue inside the tight ring of muscles making Doyoung lurch forward. He bit back a moan, mushing his face on the pillow as Jaehyun's tongue stretched his hole relentlessly. "You taste so good, Doyoungie-hyung." Jaehyun murmured against Doyoung's ass with a moan. "Jaehyun-ah..." Doyoung was struggling. He knows that his stamina can definitely last longer than this but somehow he feels like he's nearing his release at every lap of Jaehyun's tongue inside him. He spreads his legs impossibly wider, thrusting back and forth slowly to match Jaehyun's rhythm. He can hear the wet sounds he didn't even know he was capable of making, can feel Jaehyun's saliva dripping as he ate him out like his life depends on it. But then Jaehyun pulls out with a pop, making Doyoung whine in protest. Jaehyun turns him around again to lay him flat on his back and proceeds to kiss him fervently while quickly pushing a finger inside of him, curling it experimentally. Doyoung's eyes flew wide open when Jaehyun found his prostate with practiced ease. Jaehyun swallowed every single one of Doyoung's moans as he got closer to his release every time Jaehyun pressed on that spot. 

  
"Come for me, baby." 

And then Doyoung was seeing stars and spurting white ribbons all over his stomach, moaning shamelessly. His thighs were still shaking as he came down from his high, sweat plastered on his forehead. Doyoung reached for Jaehyun again and kissed him languidly this time, his skin still buzzing. 

"Am I forgiven yet?" 

"Maybe. Come cuddle with me first." 

Doyoung made grabby hands making Jaehyun coo. He took off his soiled shirt along with his underwear and pants before snuggling next to his boyfriend, their legs tangling. 

  
"God, Donghyuck's right. We're gross." Doyoung scrunched his nose with a giggle. Jaehyun pulled him closer and planted a kiss on the side of his mouth. 

"Let's clean up tomorrow." Doyoung hummed in agreement, nuzzling on Jaehyun's chest and pulled the duvet over them. 

"And Jae?" Doyoung whispered softly, looking up momentarily. 

"Yeah?" 

  
"I love you." 

  
"Love you too." Jaehyun responded grogily, kissing the crown of Doyoung's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yunocock?s=09)   
>  [au acc](https://twitter.com/eboymrk?s=09)


End file.
